Palisades Center
Palisades Center or sometimes refered as Palisades Mall is a 2.2 million square foot mall located in West Nyack, New York, just 42 minutes away from New York City. Opened in 1998, Palisades Center is the eleventh most largest mall in America. It has between 200 and 250 stores, 16 anchor stores, and has four levels including a parking garage level. The overall amount of parking spaces in Palisades Center is over 18,000 spaces. Anchors *'Macy*s' (originally Filene's Basement) *'Lord & Taylor' *'Barnes & Noble' *'Best Buy' *'Burlington Coat Factory' *'Dick's Sporting Goods' (formerly Krazy City, it is unknown what was there before that) *'BJ's Wholesale Club' *'Old Navy' *'DSW Shoe Warehouse' *'H&M' *'The Home Depot' *'Staples' *'Target' *Ann Taylor *William-Sonoma *Ulta Beauty Salon (on the fourth floor) *CVS (closed 2002) *Forever 21 *CompUSA *Circuit City *Sharper Image *GameStop (originally EB Games) *Verizon Wireless Store *ThinkGeek (unknown what was there formerly) Attractions * AMC Theaters/IMAX (a 21 screen movie theater, formerly AMC/Loew's Theaters) * 5W!ts Family Entertainment Center (formerly the old IMAX theater.) * Autobahn Go Kart Raceway (formerly Sports Authority.) * Billy Beez (formerly a cheap T-shirt store) * Palisades Center Ice Rink * Ferris Wheel * Carousel (originally a Philadelphia Toboggan Company #15 Carousel. It was replaced by a modern two story venetian carousel in 2009) * Palisades Climb Adventure, a five story 85 foot tall climbing obstacle course created by Wonderworks that opened in 2012. *IMDEEP XP 7D Theater- Located on level 2. *NASCAR Silicon Motor Speedway (closed in 2004) *MaxFlight (closed in 2014) *Catskills Arcade (replaced by a nail salon) *NYSC (apparently Catskill Laser Tag originally though that could've been on the fourth floor as Dave & Buster's had laser tag in it) Dining The ThEATery The ThEATery is a combination of theater and eatery located on the fourth floor. Along with AMC/IMAX and the ice rink, it has many restaurants. Here is a list of restaurants that are located in the ThEATery: * Buffalo Wild Wings * Chili's * Chipotle Mexican Grill * Dave and Buster's (originally with an Iwerks 4D Motion Theater simulating a roller coaster ride, which is now the Jurassic World game) *'EAST Japanese Restaurant' (originally Mickey Mantle's, then Fox Sports Grill, then Fire and Ice) *'Firehouse Subs ' * IHOP * Little Buddha * Levity Live Comedy Club and Restaurant * Lucky Strike Lanes ''' (originally Jeepers!) * '''Outback Steakhouse * Red Robin * Stir Crazy (closed) * TGI Friday's * The Hudson Restaurant (originally Legal Sea Foods, then Tony Roma's) * Yard House (originally Romano's Macaroni Grill, then Bravo!, then Cheeburger Cheeburger) Other Restaurants/Eateries * The Cheesecake Factory (located on level 1, originally Rainforest Cafe) * Johnny Rocket's (located on level 2) * Ben & Jerry's (located on level 2) * Coco Moka Café '(located on level 1) * '''Cold Stone Creamery '(located in The ThEATery, level 4) * 'Haagen Daz '(located on level 3) * '''Jamba Juice (located in The ThEATery, level 4) * Pretzel Maker '(located on level 2) * '''Starbucks '(two locations; one is in Barnes and Noble and the other is on level 2) * 'Target Café (Pizza Hut and Starbucks) '(located in Target on level 4) * '''Wetzels Pretzels (three locations; two are on level 1 and one is on level 3) * Yogen Früz Frozen Yogurt (located on level 2) * Cinnabon '(located on level 3) Food Court The food court at Palisades Center is located on the third floor. It can seat up to 2,000 people. The ferris wheel and carousel can be found at the food court, but there are many restaurants as well. Here is a list of the restaurants in the food court: * 'Wendy's * Burger King * Sbarro Pizza * Nathan's Famous * KFC * Taco Bell * Popeyes (formerly Fatburger) * Subway (formerly Dunkin' Donuts) * Charley's Grilled Subs (formerly Desert Moon Cafe) * China Max (formerly Panda Express) * Dunkin' Donuts * Mr. Smoothie * Oyishi Japan * Saladworks * Little Tokyo (formerly a Greek place) External Links Palisades Center's Official Website Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls